


Lupita Apartments

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Humor, Independence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Fanboy and Chum Chum discovers that their apartment is haunted by the ghost of a girl after Lupe tells them a scary story.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Fanboy and Chum Chum were playing with old dolls.

Chum Chum said "Fanboy I gotta ask why is Lupe won't let us play with her ancestor's creepy dolls"

Fanboy said "Why because they're so-"

They hears a a voice "Dangerous"

It was Lupe

Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped

Lupe said "Ay Dios Mio I can't believe you guys played with my ancestor's dolls"

Fanboy and Chum Chum whimpered

Lupe said "Now let me tell you the story about a girl who haunts her own apartment that she build."

Fanboy and Chum Chum nodded

Lupe said "You see long ago"

Thunder crashing

Fanboy and Chum Chum gulped


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback opens

"Once there was a little girl who was cheerful, adventurous, feisty and independent."

"She made her own apartment by herself however after her death, her ghost will haunt anyone who goes to her apartment"

Flashback closes

Fanboy and Chum Chum whimpered

"Also there's a closet full of Lupita's clothes Buena suerte amigos"

Lupe walked out of a apartment

Fanboy and Chum Chum screamed in terror but hear their neighbor

"Hey! Would you stop screaming!!!"

Fanboy and Chum Chum said "Sorry"

"Now what's so great about ghosts"

Chum Chum said "You remember what Lupe said ghosts will scare you if you go to her apartment!"

"Oh please I've seen scary stuff"

Thunder crashing

Fanboy and Chum Chum heard their neighbor screaming


End file.
